originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cedo
Cedo (See-doh) is a Legend of Zelda character created by Tiffy. He is an NPC for the group Land-of-Hyrule found on deviantART. Cedo is one of grumpiest and bossiest koroks to ever live. He was Mido before turning into a korok. History Cedo has no memory of his life as Mido or why some Kokiri tend to give him the snake eye. His first memories after awakening happen to be Verbena staring at him. The gentle korok spooked this newly awakened one making him try to run away before realizing what she was. He walked up to her and heard the Deku Tree welcoming him and laughing at the scene. The Deku Tree then asked Verbena to retrieve a leaf from a tree and give it to the newly named Cedo. His proud nature started showing as he made his fierce looking mask only to show it off to the two as soon as he was done. It was then he was urged to introduce himself to the kokiri and koroks. The strange looks he received made him feel as though the onlookers needed direction. Snatching up the nearest deku stick, he jumped upon the nearest stump and started to tell the kokiri what to do before being summoned back to the Deku Tree. The deku tree noted how he was being bossy instead of making friends. He spent the next couple of days amongst the deku tree relaxing and slowly being reintroduced to the others. A few days after this, he was asked to accompany Verbena to plant trees outside of the forest. Wanting to do what he was asked, he followed his newly remade friend to Kakariko Village. As Verbena happily planted the seeds she was given and ignored the people around her (who were used to her presence), Cedo kept on running from hiding spot to hiding spot. He became terrified at the sight of everyone nearby him and quickly became something to laugh at. By the time Verbena finally noticed, the poor Cedo was hiding inside a barrel shaking and jingling. She grabbed him out and brought him home not thinking much of it given he was new to the job. Upon the return to the Kokiri Village, Verbena noted how Cedo's personality seemed to change. He went back to his bossy and overall happy self. Even he himself felt better and didn't understand why. It was then the two went to the Deku Tree to ask if he could stay and protect the kokiri, planting trees where needed. The idea was well received and agreed upon as long as he tried to watch his overall bossy attitude. Over the years, Cedo's bossiness has become a normal thing in the Kokiri Village. Nearly every day he is barking out order to those around him and trying to ensure everyone's safety. He attempts to stop each and every kokiri from leaving the village even if they are just trying to do their job. His attempts to stop those who just wish to leave are not always successful. This doesn't deter him as he doesn't wish any harm to his friends and would much rather protect them. The fact that Verbena has recently returned with not great news has made him become even more protective. Personality Cedo is bossiest korok that the other koroks and kokiri have ever met. He's first on the scene to call out the shots and usually last to leave. This korok will even copy the Deku Tree at times to show how much he is in charge. Excuses, being ignored, and various other items make him angry quite quickly. He is quite proud alongside being mischievous as well. Pranks are fun for him or even just bad jokes. Being around those of that are not Kokiri or Korok leads to Cedo being quite scared. He will try his best to hide from them or even just run away. The jingling also is very annoying to him and he hates it. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities: *Flight (if he gets his deku leaf) *Uses deku stick to help him jump farther *Fast Weaknesses: *Jingles where he goes *Extreme temperatures *Cannot fight Overall Cedo relies on tricks to avoid non kokiri and koroks at all costs while getting his job done. His knowledge of the layout of the woods also helps him get his job done. When ordering others around, he tends to use his deku stick to help him be more authoritative (whether that be to whack others or to just use it to gain attention). Being a korok too, he is able to help plants grow faster. However he is not often found planting anything outside of the forest. He tends to keep to what he knows that reside in the forest. He is still terrified of other races and when asked to go out of the forest to plant, he tries to be brave but tends to just run. Equipment *Deku Stick *Deku Nuts *Deku Leaf (rarely carries it around with him) Trivia *He attempts to boss others around to not very much avail. He feels as though they need a leader and doesn't understand why they don't listen. *Even though he is an extremely bossy korok, the kokiri respect him given his connection to Verbena and how they know he was once Mido. *Outside races terrify him due to per-transformation memories. Though not clear to him, when he was still Mido he was often berated and treated poorly for his transformation. Due to this he started to stay away from villages in his search for Saria *He was the kokiri Verbena lead to the Deku Tree before his transformation. *Design wise, Cedo's rips on his leaves are there to resemble Mido's hair. The dots on the leaves are like the blush marks on Mido. Gallery Cedoapp.png|Cedo's Application LS_TiffyBday_Cedo_Athorment.png|Cedo drawn by Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Land of Hyrule Category:Tiffy